The ever mounting volume of trash has posed a serious community problem of how best to dispose of such discardable material without contaminating the surrounding area with air borne matter. The material most troublesome is the type of discardables collected by packer trucks which includes garbage and decaying matter, along with a mixture of metallics and non-metallics of various sizes and hardness. Some of the hard trash can be singled out on the basis of specific gravity, such as non-grindables, some may be ground to a more managable size for disposal by burning, some may be of such low specific gravity as to be easily floated off for separate collection, and some material may be non-burnable but not detrimental to equipment used to burn what can be disposed of in that manner to produce valuable heat values.